I was his wife, I was his everything
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Cosette reminisces about her wedding night with Marius. One Shot, novel verse based fic. Reviews are nice to see.


**AN: I'm aware that I've already done several stories about M/C on their wedding night, surely one more cant hurt though? I really have no excuse for writing this except for a lack of ideas.**

* * *

**I was his wife, I was his everything**

_My name is Cosette Pontmercy, I've been married to my husband Marius for twenty years now and he's given me a life full of happiness, children, wealth and most of all love. I love him with all my heart and I have a wealth of happy memories from my life with him so far. But one memory I hold most dear to my heart is the memory of my wedding night with him. I still remember it like it was yesterday, it was one of the most thrilling nights of my life._

_I remember after the wedding, after the party and when everyone was getting weary of the festivities me and Marius had slipped away to our bedroom, I remember the way he kept gazing at me all day when I was dressed in my beautiful wedding gown; it was the same way I gazed at him in his finest suit. We knew this was the beginning of something wonderful and we knew we never wanted to lay eyes on anyone else ever again._

_We went upstairs, and before anything could begin I made my apologies and told him I had to change out of my wedding dress first. It was a beautiful gown and I enjoyed wearing it all day, but it was a very cumbersome and heavy dress and I was glad to get out of it for the night. I changed into a nightdress and put a dressing gown on, I don't know why I did that when I knew full well I'd have to take it off again soon, I think perhaps I just didn't want to seem too eager or loose, it's better for a woman to appear coy than too willing I think._

_I joined him in our bedroom where he was sitting on the bed waiting for to get changed; he had already taken off his jacket and shoes and he beckoned me over to him. I joined him and were both kneeling on the bed, he was looking at me with such an expression of such love and I remember hoping I was showing him as much love as he was to me._

_We kissed, but there was no more of the chaste kisses we used to share in my garden, it was so much more passionate now we were married and no one could tell us what we were doing was wrong. I had let my hair down and I could tell he liked that a lot. I had never worn my hair down in front of him before and he ran his fingers through the long strands that fell past my shoulders._

"Is this really happening?" He whispered in between kissing me "I can't believe it".

"It is" I told him, "I can't believe it either".

"I've been wanting this for a long time" he told me, kissing me again; _I smiled shyly at him. I didn't want him to know how badly I wanted him as well, but if only he knew the role he'd played in my dreams, it would have made him blush._

"How long have you wanted it?" I whispered to him_, I was curious now_. "Since the day you first spoke to me?"

"Yes" he admitted "Well, no…..I mean, it wasn't like that Cosette I swear"

_I could tell I'd made him nervous now, but I wanted him to continue. _

"I wanted you yes, but not that way in the beginning. I only wanted to love you, not to make love to you. If that makes sense?" He said

"Yes it does" I told him. "I know exactly how you felt. I used to think we would just keep meeting forever in the Rue Plumet, I didn't know anything else could be as wonderful".

"Aren't you glad we were both wrong?" he asked with a smile

"Oh definitely" I said, stroking his face with my fingers.

_I started to unbutton his shirt, starting from his collar and going down slowly. But he put his hands gently over mine and stopped me all of a sudden. _

"Why Monsieur Pontmercy, are you shy?" I asked him coyly. _But_ h_e just smiled gently at me and then pressed his lips to my forehead for a moment._

"It's not that my love, it's just…there's something you should know". He said, lowering my hands from his shirt

"What is it?" I asked

"When I was injured last summer…Well, it left scars. They look worse than they feel, but I don't want you to be scared by them".

"Hush" I said, placing some fingers on his lips "Nothing about you could ever be scary" _And I continued unbuttoning his shirt. He was breathing so deeply and he was trembling slightly. I slid the shirt open and he let it slip off his shoulders and onto the bed._

_The sight of his shirtless chest thrilled me even more than I could ever have imagined. Actually it still does, even just to see him with his shirtsleeves rolled up fills me with a desire I can barely control, that night though I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. _

_I remember touching his chest with my hands ever so gently, I could feel it move with every breath he took. I then stroked his shoulders gently and finally laid kisses all over them as I felt his own hands stroking my hair and neck._

I looked up at him again and whispered to him with a smile "My husband", and he smiled back and said "My wife" As he undid the tie on the front of my dressing gown.

_That made me feel nervous again, but also kind of excited as he slid it away from my shoulders and off my body, I watched his hands as they slid down my arms gently and back up towards my neck as he kissed my lips again._

_I gasped as his hands found their way to my front; just the feel of them on me through my nightdress was sending shocks through my body in ways I had never even dreamed of, the way he was kissing me as well, with his tongue caressing mine felt so amazing. I had never even known until that night that people could kiss like that, I never wanted it to stop._

_We kissed and kissed that night and I forgot about everything and everyone else in the world, it felt like we were the only two people who had ever experienced a wedding night before. I know that sounds silly but it's true._

_He moved his hands down to my waist, I could tell he was hesitating before going any further but I knew what he wanted to do next, and I knew what I needed to do next so I started to undo the strings on the front of my nightgown first, then he started moving his hands underneath it. _

"Please don't be nervous" He said to me, _but I think he was more nervous than I was at that moment. _

"I'm not" I said to him, and honestly I wasn't. _At least I don't think I was. What I remember most is my desire for him to see my body, he was my husband and I wanted him to see all of me._

_I helped him tug the nightdress over my head and I felt a little shy as I was there just in my drawers, but I remember the way he looked at my body, he looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. That's what I felt like that night though, before then I was such a silly innocent girl, but he made me feel like a woman in every way a man could._

_He reached out and touched one of my breasts with his fingertips so gently whilst he kissed me again and stroked my hair. He kissed my neck with such a passion after seeing me without my nightgown on and soon after he put an arm around my body and lay me down on the bed. _

_It was so thrilling, the way he looked at me, I can't describe it. I can still see that look of desire in him even after twenty years together but back then everything was so new and everything about each of us was a discovery just waiting to be made._

_He was laying on top of me, but he wasn't pressing himself against me yet, I think he was still shy about how fast he should go and didn't want to rush me_. "Shall I put out the candles?" he asked, _but I already knew the answer to that._

"No please don't" I told him, touching his shoulders. "I want to see you tonight; I want to see all of you".

_He smiled at me again; I could tell he was still so nervous because he was trembling slightly. I'm sure I was too, I'm sure I was just as nervous as he was and I'm just pretending I was more confident than I actually was. I still remember what I said to him next though._

"Please touch me Marius" I said to him as I stroked his hair. _And he did, and I think he began to relax more when I gave him permission. Oh it was wonderful what he did that night, he began to stroke my breasts again and I couldn't believe how good it felt. I could feel myself becoming wet between my legs and I began to throb down there, it was like a kind of torture waiting for everything to begin. Actually no, that's incorrect, because it felt too good to be torture._

_When he kissed my neck again it felt like heaven, and I remember gasping in delight when his lips moved down to my breasts. I couldn't believe what was happening and how amazing it felt when he took a nipple between his lips and used his tongue on it as well. I remember shuddering underneath him and running my fingers through his hair as his mouth worked its magic on me._

_I could tell he was enjoying my breasts, he still does actually. In fact I used to get so impatient with him when he would spend so much time touching and kissing my breasts before we actually began making love. I know that sounds silly, and I really shouldn't have been annoyed with him because eventually I learned that it was all part of the fun of marital relations. It was just part of the way he showed me how much he loved me and worshipped my body. I don't think I'd like it very much if he just went ahead and entered me without showing me how much he loved me first._

_He kissed me all the way down my body, until he reached my waist and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my drawers. I couldn't believe this was really happening to me, it was all so amazing. He pulled them off me slowly and tossed them aside, and then lay with me again. _"You are so beautiful Cosette" He whispered. _He ran his fingers down my stomach and stroked my thighs, touching me as if I was sacred._

_I don't remember how we got to the next part, but suddenly he was slowly unbuttoning his trousers. I know I told him earlier that I wanted to see all of him but somehow I didn't want to dare look at him down there. Instead I locked eyes with his and stroked his face with my fingers whilst he undressed himself fully. Of course I've seen him fully naked plenty of times since then, but I was just so timid at the time I think it would have been too much for me. It's foolish really; his body is so amazing that I can't believe I didn't look at him that night._

_Actually….I don't want to lie, I did glance at him once, but as he removed his trousers he kept a hand over himself. He was so nervous that night but I think he just wanted to protect my innocence more _so than his own.

When he pressed himself against me again and placed a hand gently on my hair I knew I was ready for what would come next, I wanted to have him inside me.

"I love you Cosette" he whispered

"I love you too Marius" I told him, and then I knew it was about to happen.

"This…this might hurt" he said nervously.

_I had heard that it hurt the first time, I can't remember where from. It definitely wasn't my father who told me about these things, maybe it was my old ladies maid Toussaint, or perhaps it was the the girls in the convent where I grew up, they were always whispering about boys behind the nuns backs._

_I remember he fumbled around for a moment in the candlelight as he tried to find the right spot and I had my knees either side of his waist for what felt like an eternity. I remember thinking how I could have easily felt so disgraceful in this position if it had been anyone but Marius I was with. Nothing about being with him has ever made me feel ashamed._

"Sorry…." He whispered, as he nervously held himself in his hand and tried to guide himself into me.

_I think I must have moaned a little and cried out when he entered me, because he kept apologising. He moved so slowly and gently though that I don't think it was too painful, just uncomfortable. I think it helped a lot that I was so wet already that he slid into me easily.  
Or maybe…I don't know, maybe I just prefer to remember it a certain way. I'm sure it hurt a lot that night, I'm sure it felt strange and uncomfortable, but maybe I just prefer to remember the way he held me that first time and the way he made me feel so loved. _

_Oh it was wonderful the way he held me, I felt so safe in his arms. I remember my hands stroked his back up and down and his skin felt so soft pressed against mine, I remember the feeling of him moving inside me for the first time, it was all so wonderful.  
There was a moment when he was pressing against me and holding me tight when I did feel a little trapped underneath him, but I never felt scared at all by anything he was doing, We were both new to all this, we were bound to make mistakes at first, neither of us really knew what to do to make the other feel comfortable yet. _

_But of course we eventually figured these things out, and we never would have gotten there without that first night so I'm glad of it. Everything that happened that night was all worth it in the end.  
There was one moment, only one, where he did hurt me more than I think he knew. He didn't mean too, of course he didn't mean too, I think he just got carried away. He pushed himself into me a little too hard and started moving faster than I would have liked at that moment._

I gasped loudly, just out of the shock of the moment, "Gently…..please, go gently Marius". I whispered to him.

_He apologised immediately, and I forgave him and thankfully he went slowly again. He was so amazing that night, he's always made me feel like I was sacred to him and he's always listened to me. He's never made me feel like I was just a body to be used for his pleasure like some men do with their wives._

_I remember he reached climax that night, but I didn't, nor the next time or the time after that. In fact it took a lot of practise before I had my first orgasm. The thing is though, I didn't know I was supposed to, I had no idea women could feel such pleasure like that. I like it when he makes me climax, I really do, but something that also pleases me is watching him come too, it's the feeling of knowing I'm giving him something wonderful and he's giving me something in return that I love most of all._

_It didn't matter to me that it didn't happen right away because what I had with him that night meant more to me than just that. It was the feeling of completeness I found with Marius that I had yearned for most of all.  
Up until then my life had been full of secrets and unanswered questions; I'd lived a lot of years never really knowing who I was or where I belonged. But that night when I laid with him, when he kissed me, when he touched me, when we came together as one I knew who I was and where I belonged. I belonged with him, I was his wife and I was his everything._

_I remember when he was finished that night he was breathing heavily and kept on kissing my neck. When he went to move from off me I didn't want to let him go yet._ "Wait, not yet please. Stay inside me." I whispered, and he smiled and laid his head on my chest_. It felt so nice having him there, feeling his breath in my skin and running my fingers through his hair. We didn't need to say anything; we both knew what had just happened was too wonderful to say in words._

_That first time wasn't amazing, the earth didn't move and I didn't see fireworks like I would in the years to come, but it was still the most wonderful night of my life up at that point. It was nice, it was lovely in fact, that's the best way I can describe that night and I wouldn't change a thing about it for the world. _

_I love my husband, I will always love him, I know a lot of women who dread their marital duties and talk of it like it's some kind of chore, but I've never felt like that with Marius. I feel sorry for those women because I don't believe they'll ever know love like me and Marius have known it. Perhaps that's arrogant of me to say, but I think it's true._

_My husband and I have shared so many good things together but one memory I will always cherish most of all is that first night I shared with him. _

**The End**


End file.
